


Ghost in my Mind, Comfort at my Side

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Evil {and Fluffy} Trio [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's dreams are haunting him again and Hux, his usual form of comfort, is off on a solo mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in my Mind, Comfort at my Side

The nightmare gripped onto Kylo’s mind as he shot upright with a scream. His breaths came in short pants, and for a moment, panic gripped the Knight. He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs, his brain was shutting down, and all he could see was _Him_ standing in the doorway.

_You betrayed us. You betrayed us all._

Kylo’s hand managed to find the light switch that sat by the side of his bed and the vision vanished. He could breathe once more, and he took long drags of the air surrounding him.

His room was much too hot, he decided, as he felt sweat dripping down his forehead, his back, his chest. He felt sticky, clammy, and Kylo pulled a face as he forced himself off his palette, and through to his bathroom. Running the cold tap, he let it run for a few seconds before he ran his hands under it, cupping the cold liquid and pressing his face into it.

His forehead seemed to sizzle against the coolness of the liquid and Kylo leaned heavily on the sink. He wet one hand under the water again, and gently dabbed it over the back of his neck. A shudder ran through him when he felt the cold drip down his spine, but it was effective in cooling him down, none the less.

Kylo needed his rest; he needed to get his sleep in time for his mission the next day... but he couldn’t sleep. Every single time he closed his eyes, every time he rested his head on the thin slither of fabric he called a pillow, _He_ was behind them, _He_ was there, haunting him every day of his life.

For the briefest of moments, the young Knight considered going to Hux, to ask for the comfort of being pressed into the general’s side for the rest of the night, as was custom by now; Kylo’s nightmares had gotten much worse, and he spent most of his nights on the Destroyed in Hux’s quarters, curled up on his _bed_. He took a step towards the door, before he remembered that Snoke had sent Hux on a mission, and he wouldn’t be back for the rest of the week.

He considered calling the general on their holopads, but that could be disastrous for the general.

Kylo felt lost and he looked up, staring at himself in the mirror.

His usually hazel eyes looked dark brown; fear was shining brightly in them, dancing through his irises. His pupils were blown wide, his skinny was tight, pale and the goose bumps were obvious. His lips were much paler than usual, looking a soft champagne pink rather than their usual orchid pink.

_You look like you’ve seen a ghost._

But he had seen a ghost; he had the right to look like this, didn’t he?

Sighing, Kylo let his head drop, and he stepped away, moving through to his antechambers. Clambering into his single chair, wincing as the cold metal dug into his back, Kylo stared at his wall. The light from his bedroom didn’t reach this far, really, and all he could see was a dark silhouette where the shelves with his books was.

 _Books_.

For a moment, Kylo stared at the shelf, wondering if he was insane.

Phasma was still on the base, and her and Hux were... close. Hux had mentioned before how Phasma knew Kylo went to Hux when he woke like this during the night.

It was a long-shot, and he might get shot... but Kylo stood and moved to his room to tug a shirt on.

xox

Barefooted, in boxer shorts and a long t-shirt, Kylo realised just how he might look, as he stood outside of Phasma’s door. Praying that his codes would override Phasma’s security – after all, he _was_ a higher ranking than she – and that it wouldn’t attract every Stormtrooper down this hall outside, Kylo jammed his numbers in.

Nothing happened for a moment, and dread coiled around the Knight’s stomach. He went to run, to step away and hurry back to his room and make like nothing had ever happened, when the door hissed and beeped, slowly sliding open.

Kylo quickly stepped into the rooms, waiting for the door to slide shut behind him, the locks beeping once more before he took steps forward, glancing around. There was no one in the antechambers, the bathroom door was locked, with no lights under the door, nor on the lock system and so Kylo turned his attention to the door that would lead to Phasma’s bedroom.

He hesitated outside, and considered knocking, but if the captain was asleep, she likely wouldn’t hear him.

Typing his codes in again, Kylo waited for it to half open before he slipped inside, wincing at how loud the beeping seemed to be in such a quiet expanse, before he froze.

A blaster was pointed at his face, and Phasma didn’t seem to know it was him.

“Three seconds.”

Kylo couldn’t speak. He felt like his throat was closing up-

“Three-”

He willed his throat to open, to let his words fall out of his mouth, but all he could do was stand there, mouth open like a fish out of water.

“Two.”

A whimper escaped Kylo’s throat and he looked away.

“Lord Ren?”

Phasma’s voice was an apology on a breath and Kylo carefully peered at her. The blaster had been set down and the captain had a frown on her face.

“Lord Ren, what are you doing here?”

“K-Kylo. Please.”

She nodded and then tilted her head. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Tears welled up in Kylo’s eyes and he sniffed, hard, trying not to burst into tears once more. Phasma didn’t move for a moment, but then she lay back down, lifting the duvet. She didn’t need to pat the mattress for Kylo to understand – he slipped across the floor and into the warm expanse of her bed.

It was larger than Hux’s, Kylo realised – he and Phasma fit on it much more comfortably than he did in Hux’s bed.

Phasma’s arm wrapped around Kylo, and then a kiss was pressed to his forehead. The Knight froze up for a second before he let an arm slip around Phasma’s waist, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

She smelt like gunpowder... gunpowder but with a distinct fruit-like smell.

It relaxed the Knight, and he let his eyes close.

“Goodnight, Kylo.”

Kylo could only make a soft grunt, feeling relaxed, and comfort was coursing around his veins. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, pressed into the captain’s side.

When he did dream, he was on a balcony, Hux and Phasma on their respective sides.

Phasma watched the smile creep onto the Knight’s face and she smiled, running a hand through his hair before letting herself drift off to sleep.

Kylo was no longer alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can blame this one on [@dailyadamdriver](https://twitter.com/dailyadamdriver) for breaking my heart with our cute discussion of The Evil Trio last night I got loads of these babies coming, Jeez.  
> Thank you for all the inspiration <3 you're a dear.  
> If you have Twitter, go follow them and like wow. All the Adam Driver photos. I love them aLL.
> 
> Guys this is not Phaslo. This is Mama!Phasma, Son!Kylo if you wanna tag it at all.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
